


The Coven

by Urimaginarygirlfriend



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coven AU, F/M, Lyanna Lives, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urimaginarygirlfriend/pseuds/Urimaginarygirlfriend
Summary: All Hallows Eve is a night for new things. When Sansa discovers her powers, her life is changed forever.





	

It is improper, she thinks, as she hovers by the door to the backyard. Ladies don’t do these kinds of things.  
“And you’re not a Lady,” a voice tells her, and she turns around to see Jon standing beside her.

She tries to push down the bad feeling that’s taken hold of her, tries to remind herself: This is the family business. You’re not alone.

She takes Jon’s hand, and together they walk outside.

The yard is lit up by a massive fire, and three shadows stand before it. They are chanting things Sansa can’t understand, but she knows what they are speaking. The Old Tongue. In a moment of panic she wonders if she’ll have to learn it, too. She knows one of the shadows is her sister, another is her aunt, and the third is her maid, inhabited by her late grandmother’s spirit for the evening.

The smallest shadow, Arya, turns around and sees her, and says some words to the shadow in the middle, their aunt Lyanna. Lyanna has been leading the Coven for years, but there hasn’t really been a Coven to lead without Arya there. Arya joined while she was only twelve, always closer to her Father’s family than she was. Sansa is seventeen, and could already have been an accomplished witch if it hadn’t been for her Mother, who raised her to never speak of the Coven.

Lyanna has been asking her to join for what seems like forever, but it is not until now that she feels the need. It’s your Father’s legacy, Lyanna used to tell her, it’s in your blood. There is something about All Hallows Eve that makes the Coven stronger, that makes the abilities come out even when you don’t wish them to. Arya and Lyanna are always busy, while Sansa walks around with gloved hands, flinching at every sound and move she cannot account for.

And now she knows, now she can feel it; she knows what it feels like to have electric fingertips and control of things she doesn’t want to control. She never made an effort to discover her ability, hoping she wouldn’t have any, praying she could be left out of it if she could.  
Instead, only a week ago, she had been given Jon’s shirt for mending, and so she had without even touching it, without noticing it, and he had found it, ready far too fast to be natural. He hadn’t smiled, only nodded, and asked her if she knew what this meant.

She had shook her head and collapsed on the floor, scared of her ability, scared of herself. “I never asked for this!” she had screamed at him, and his voice rang clear in her head when he said “Neither did I.” His lips hadn’t moved, but it was Jon’s words all the same, and Sansa knew then that Jon was special too.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m a monster,” he said, when she’d asked why he hadn’t told her he was a part of the Coven. It was silly, she told him, when both Arya and Lyanna where such big figures in it. The Starks have led a Coven for hundreds of years, and it was only natural that he had abilities too.

“It’s natural, isn’t it? The things we can do? We’re not monsters?” she asked him, and he had taken her hand, and told her he didn’t know. She could feel herself tremble, but Jon’s hand kept her planted, and that’s when she made her decision to join the Coven.

“You could never be a monster to me,” she said, and he had looked at her so affectionately then, so loving and safe that Sansa kissed him. It was chaste, just a small press of her lips to his own, but it was enough to send her soaring, to make her feel like she had a flame inside of her.  
Now she walks forwards, Jon following suit, their fingers intertwined, and she says words she didn’t know she could, makes sounds she didn’t know existed, and when Jon releases her hand she throws herself into the fire.

She does not emerge again, rather, the fire around her breaks apart and hovers above the ground, slowly rising into the air, until it looks like a thousand burning torches and logs are filling the sky above the courtyard.

Her hair looks like fire itself, though much softer when Jon pushes it behind her ear, and the flame that had been planted the day she discovered her power grows into a roaring fire, matching the inferno above them.

There is nothing chaste about how she kisses Jon then. It lasts and it lasts, until she feels like she can’t keep in her skin anymore. Then she takes his hand again, and pulls him back inside.

She’s celebrating her power tonight.


End file.
